The therapeutic effect of pilocarpine on xerostomia of Sjogren's syndrome will be examined. Affected individuals will be compared to control individuals before and after a short course of pilocarpine therapy. Parotid gland function and saliva quality will be monitored by sialometry, scintigraphy and chemical analysis of the secretion.